Napping Pretty Girl
by Tollivandi Silverwing
Summary: What if the sleeping princess didn't like the guy who kissed her and woke her up? What if she was...well, read it and find out. A twisted fairy tale


**Napping Pretty Girl**

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who had a curse put on her by an angry fairy.The princess pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fell fast asleep.She could only be awakened by the kiss of a prince. In the castle she sleeps, waiting for someone to break the spell._

Everyone in the area knew the story of Taylor, the princess of a long time ago.They might have thought it just an old fish tale if not for the fact that there really was a castle.

Way up on top of the hill, surrounded by a jungle of overgrown hedges, the castle sat.Many sons of…kings had tried to break through the hedge with swords and guns and chainsaws and stuff, but the hedge allowed no penetration to the castle.

People tried everything from jackknives to explosives to just ramming the darn thing with their shoulders. Nothing worked.Na-da.Zip.Zee-ro.Big fat **O. **It was like a bloody brick wall, except that it was green and leafy.

Besides, no one really cared anyway.Nowadays, it was just something to do when you were bored.

One day, from a distant land, came a young man whose family went way back to the Middle Ages, when his ancestors were kings and queens and all that.His name was Bob. He was a "hunk", you might say.Dazzling smile, slightly curly sandy-colored hair, a very muscular body and a strong chin were just a few items to his repertoire. Bob had heard the legend of the sleeping princess and decided to try his luck.

He walked up the hill to the castle and cracked his knuckles. Loudly.No sooner had he touched his hand to the wall when it miraculously opened up, forming a tunnel._Hmm, _he thought, _I must be a worthy prince.Ha, the princess is as good as mine. _

Bob cautiously went through the green, leafy tunnel.When he finally reached the open doors, it closed behind him.If he had looked up, he would have seen a small purple light flitting anxiously above him.

Bob strode into the castle. The thick layer of dust that coated everything was surprisingly not there.All was silent.He spotted the stairs and went quickly up, tripping more than once.When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw a spiral staircase.He briskly ascended the stair.

At the top was a large wooden door that _swish_-ed open at his light touch.Inside, on a rosy-pink bed, lay the sleeping Princess Taylor.

Bob approached the bedside and gazed on her peaceful face.Although Taylor was snoring slightly less than an elephant might, Bob decided instantly that Princess Taylor would marry him.He bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

Taylor's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.She yawned and stretched, then turned her attention to the figure beside her bed.

"Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I am Bob. I woke you up." Bob answered, with the intelligence of a baboon.

"I see that.Thank you oh-so-much, kind sir." Taylor grinned.

"Princess Taylor," Bob asked, taking her hand and kneeling on the floor."Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?!?!" Taylor's sweet smile instantly disappeared."How could you ask such a thing? I-I don't even know you, Bob!"

"But I woke you up with a kiss.You're supposed to fall in love with me."

"You have been reading too many fairy tales, sir."And with that, Taylor strode out of the room.

Bob was thoroughly confused and mildly angered.He had fully expected Taylor to fall madly in love with him when he woke her up.Quite apparently, he had thought wrong. _But,_ he thought to himself,_ no one says no to me_.

Taylor went to her parents' bedroom and requested to have a party to celebrate their awakening. You see, everyone in the castle had fallen asleep along with Taylor, and now they were all waking up.

"Of course!" exclaimed the much-rested King Peter. "A party is a fantastic idea! It could be a masquerade!"

"It will also be a great opportunity for you to find a suitable suitor, Taylor.I mean, you are of age." suggested Queen Isabella.

"I don't know about the suitor part of the deal, Mama, but I'll start the preparations." said Taylor as she left the room.

Taylor went downstairs and set the cooks cooking and servants decorating the ballroom.As she inspected flower arrangements, Bob approached her.

"Princess Taylor?" he asked confidently.

"Yes, Bob?" Said Taylor, flipping her raven-black hair as she turned to him.

"I demand that you reconsider my marriage proposal."

"No, Bob, I won't.I am very thankful to you for waking me up, but whom I marry is entirely my decision."

"Oh," said Bob sullenly. _Well, _he thought,_ we shall see about that._He sulked off.

A few days later, everything was set.The cooks had the finest foods available set out and the ballroom was festooned with decorations.That night was the masquerade!

Taylor was dressed in a lovely midnight-blue silk dress. Her mask was of black silk, trimmed with silver sequins and blue faux feathers. Bob was wearing a garish pink tux and gray velvet mask.People began flooding in at 7:06 pm.Taylor and Bob both danced with many different guests, but Taylor never let Bob dance with her. She hated the idea of someone forcing her to marry him.

She saw him going over to talk to her parents and grimaced.What does he want now?She edged nearer to hear their conversation.

"Your majesties, may I ask you a question?" asked Bob, more shrewd than a shrew and taking off his horrid mask.

"Certainly!" said King Peter. "What is it, Sir Bob?"

"I am asking to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

"What?" Queen Isabella asked. "Haven't you asked her yet?"

"Yes.She's overjoyed.We need only your consent." The lies spilled easily out of Bob's mouth._Oh, you little…_thought Taylor, clenching her teeth.

"But you haven't danced once with her all night." said Queen Isabella inquisitively.

"Well, you see, I – um…"

"What, pray tell, are you three discussing?"asked Taylor, walking up to them, a small, smug smile on her face.

"We were just talking about you, Taylor." said King Peter.

"Yes, Bob here was just asking us for your hand in marriage.He said you already said yes.Is this true, Taylor?" asked Queen Isabella sweetly.

"Bob did ask me to marry him.Twice, in fact.But I refused.Twice." Taylor glared at Bob, looking somehow inquisitive also.

Bob's face was an almost comical mixture of loathing and humility.His fists clenched tightly, he looked ready to kill.Instead, he mumbled an apology and walked out of the castle, back to the apartment he was using for his stay in this area._I'll get her for this. _He thought madly to himself._I really will.No one ridicules me like that._

_Take that, Idiot! _Taylor thought mischievously to herself as she turned her attention back to the party.

Then, at precisely 9:37, in swept Alex.This new guest was looking anxiously around the room when Taylor approached.

"Excuse me, but may I ask your name?" said Taylor. _What beautiful eyes. _Taylor found herself looking past the light turquoise mask, into the stranger's eyes._Green, like the sea._

"Certainly.My name is Alex. And you are?"

"Princess Taylor.But, please, just call me Taylor."

"Well then, Taylor, would you care to dance?"

"What?Why, I - I - well…ok."

Taylor and Alex danced together for the rest of the night.The guests stared. Whoever heard of such a thing? Not that there was anything wrong with it, of course. They were indeed a perfect match.Taylor's blue dress blended beautifully with Alex's lovely sea-green one.

"Oh dear," said Alex, glancing at her gold pocket watch and shaking her wavy red hair. "I really must get going."

"Why, Alex?"

"My father wants me back at the Inn where we're staying by midnight._He_ might be staying a bit longer, though." She said this as she turned to leave.

"Wait," said Taylor, grabbing Alex's arm. "When can I see you again?"

Alex thought, biting her lower lip."I know!Meet me at noon tomorrow under the tree in front of the Inn downtown.I'll bring a picnic basket."

"Alright.I will meet you there.Farewell for now."

"Goodbye, Taylor."Alex started to leave, and then turned back as if in afterthought.She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, the closed it again.Instead, she leaned slightly forward and touched Taylor's cheek lightly with her lips.Now she turned quickly and hurried out the door.

Taylor put her hand to her cheek in shock and put it back down as a slow grin spread across her blushing face. She flitted back to her parents, where they were seated on their gilded thrones.She sat her on own throne next to them.

"Why Taylor, what is wrong with you?You look as though…oh my! Have you found a suitor?" cried Queen Isabella.

"Huh?" asked Taylor, lost in thought. "Oh.Uh…no."

"Well, I guess we'll have to try another time, ey Taylor?"

"Yep." said Taylorwistfully, as she watched the guests leave one by one.

The next morning, Taylor slept late.When she woke up, she glanced up at her clock.

"Oh no!It's already11:30?I've got to get going!"

She jumped out of bed and hastily put on a clean red frock.She hurried into her bathroom where she got ready very quickly.She grabbed her second best tiara and jammed it onto her head.

In a minute, she was fleet-footedly running down the staircase.She ran through the Great Hall, where servants were cleaning up the mess from the party, and into the dining room where her mother and father were just starting lunch.When she entered the room, however, she literally skidded to a halt.There was another man at the table, wearing a crown not unlike her father's.

"Oh! Excuse me, I was just…er, um…" murmured Taylor apologetically.

"Taylor," said King Peter. "I'd like you to meet King Ed.He came to the party last night and I asked him to come for a luncheon today."

Taylor mumbled a 'how-do-you-do' as she backed into the kitchen.

"Taylor! Where are you going?" called Queen Isabella.

"Just out for a walk, Mama."

"But you haven't eaten yet!"

"I'll get something on the way." Taylor lied as she hurried out the door.

She walked down the hill to the town and looked for the Inn.It was easy to spot, with a huge oak tree growing in front of it.There were many people sitting in the shade of the tree and Taylor wondered how she was going to find Alex.Then she spotted the red-headed girl in a purple dress sitting between two upraised roots.Taylor sauntered over to her.

As she sat down, she noticed the silver tiara on Alex's head.

"Alex! What's this?" She said, gesturing to the tiara.

"My crown."

"You didn't tell me that you were royalty!"

"Yep.I am!In fact my father is having lunch with your parents right now!My father and I came to your party in hopes that I may find someone to marry.It's hard to find a girl like me."

"Well, _Princess_," said Taylor with a giggle."I think that you have found one."

"Really, Taylor?"

"Really.My parents had hopes of me finding a suitor at the party, also.This way, everyone will be satisfied."

"Oh Taylor!This is just like the stories!Well, not exactly, but it's just perfect!"

"I agree!Shall we go tell our parents?" Taylor extended her arm, elbow cocked, to Alex.

"Let's!" said Alex, linking her arm with Taylor's.

And so, arm in arm, they strolled off to the castle to tell King Ed, King Peter and Queen Isabella that they both had found a suitable suitor. King Ed was overjoyed that Alex had finally found a girl who would take her.King Peter and Queen Isabella were slightly shocked and needed a little convincing, but in the end, Taylor and Alex were engaged.

Bob, upon hearing this news, was positively shocked.Taylor, who was supposed to be his wife, had turned out to be lesbico! "AARGH!" Bob shouted and packed his bags.He went back to his home and to his fiancée Sophie, who, unfortunately, had heard of his attempt at the sleeping Princess.Disgusted and outraged, she called off the engagement.Bob, his reputation shattered and labeled a cheater, fell into a state of depression.Now you mustn't feel sorry for him. Remember he left his fiancée to wake up Taylor and tried to force her to marry him.He started taking Zoloft and eventually joined the "Dirty Rotten Cheater Support Group."

Meanwhile, the princesses Taylor and Alex were joined in the very first royal gay marriage.Let it be known that they remembered to invite all thirteen fairies to the wedding.

At the reception, the 12th fairy came forward and gave the royal family a little information, like that it was purely accidental that Bob woke Taylor, but that he got in when she was going to check on the princess as she did often.Bob woke Taylor up, though, because he was, after all, a prince as the spell foretold.

Taylor thanked the 13th fairy for putting the curse on her, because otherwise she never would have met Alex, so it wasn't a real curse, anyway.Alex congratulated the 12th fairy for being so careless with the hedge opening because if she hadn't accidentally let Bob in, Taylor wouldn't have woken up and they wouldn't have met.

The misunderstood fairy was no longer seen as an evil witch, King Ed married Sophie and Taylor and Alex lived in happiness for the rest of their days.

the end.


End file.
